The object of the present invention is the protection of a zone against human aggression.
Such a system must function in the following three basic situations. The system must first of all detect intruders as soon as they penetrate the zone under surveillance. It must in addition slow the movement of such intruders so as to render more difficult access to their objectives. Finally, it should possibly reject or neutralize the aggressors by various means dependent upon the circumstances and types of aggression.
These systems must moreover be efficient in all possible applications, that is, they must be able to provide both external peripheral protection, close-in interior protection (in a particularly sensitive zone), internal surveillance of locales, being able to distinguish between free circulation sectors, controlled access sectors and mixed, external and internal, surveillance.
Such a system should also provide for the possible use of telecommunications assemblies able to transmit alarm information at a distance.
Finally, these systems must be sufficiently flexible to adapt to a large variety of locations of all types, whether large units such as an air base or a refinery or isolated small-sized locations such as microwave relay stations.